Antara
by daffodeela
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Canon setting. Aku bisa melihat mereka. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa melihatku. Yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah tubuhku yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit, bukan aku. Aku harap Sasuke-kun berbeda. Namun, aku tak kasatmata juga baginya. Aku di sini. Aku di sini. Aku di sini ... [cover by sfforel]


Telingaku berdenging dengan teramat sangat menyakitkan. Mataku sudah terpejam semenjak tadi, kini kupejamkan semakin erat hingga dahiku mengerut. Kepalaku terasa memberat. Sakit, sakit sekali. Aku mengernyitkan wajah sebagai pelampiasan. Kalau ada orang yang melihat wajahku saat ini, di mata mereka mimik mukaku pasti terlihat begitu kecut.

Frekuensi dengingan yang menabuh gendang telingaku bertambah besar, membuat kepalaku semakin pening. Tubuhku dimiringkan, kemudian aku meringkuk. Kedua tanganku menutupi masing-masing telinga yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala. Meski telinga kiriku sudah menempel dengan tanah, tapi aku tetap merasa bahwa pendengaranku perlu disumbat sementara.

Aku bertahan dalam posisi itu selama 3 menit. Suara yang memekakkan telinga itu sudah hilang sekarang. Tanganku berganti tugas menjadi penopang untuk duduk. Aku membuka mata setelah menggosoknya pelan karena terasa gatal.

Buram dan berantakan. Aku menyipitkan mata dan pandanganku mulai fokus. Benar, berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Lahan yang tadinya dipenuhi banyak pohon yang menjulang tinggi ini kini terlihat seperti lahan yang akan dipindahkan. Pohon-pohon hancur, batang-batang besarnya terhempas jauh sekali. Tanahnya pun sudah tidak rata lagi. Ada cekungan dalam berdiameter besar di permukaan bumi, disertai tanah yang menghambur di sekelilingnya.

Aku ingat apa yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Para ninja pelarian dari desa Kumo—target misiku—adalah biang dari segala kelut-melut di sini. Tadi, aku memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon beringin karena tak sempat melakukan perlawanan. Bahuku terkena racun yang melumuri senjata milik mereka. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri.

Mereka melempari _kunai_ secara membabi buta, dan salah satunya menusuk telapak tanganku hingga menempel pada tanah. Aku nyaris memekik jika saja tidak sadar kondisi. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka meledakkan tempat ini karena tak kunjung menemukan eksistensiku.

Ingatanku tentang penyebab kehancuran tempat ini hanya berakhir sampai di sana. Setelah itu, aku terbangun dengan keadaan telinga yang mendenging, kurasa.

Aku menunduk dan memerhatikan setiap inci dari tubuhku. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka. Pakaianku sama sekali tidak sobek. Ini ... aneh. Apakah pohon tempatku berlindung betul-betul kuat hingga efek dari ledakan tidak membuatnya hancur? Tapi ... pohon itu sama sekali tak tertangkap indra penglihatanku. Kalau pun memang tidak hancur, pohon itu tak mungkin hilang begitu saja.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa tanganku yang tertembus _kunai_ sama sekali tidak terasa perih. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah tak ada sebersit pun bekas luka di sana! Ini tidak mungkin! Kalau pun ada ninja medis yang sudah mengobati lukaku, bilurnya tak akan hilang begitu saja. Setidaknya akan ada garis merah tipis yang melintang di tanganku, tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada. Tanganku tampak mulus, seakan-akan tidak pernah ada benda tajam yang mengukir luka di sana.

Aku berlari dan mencari kehadiran orang lain di sini. Kalau lukaku memang disembuhkan oleh seseorang, orang itu tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu sepi dan sendiri. Bahkan, desir angin pun seakan enggan untuk menemani.

Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dengan tegas. Dari nadanya, bisa dikonklusikan bahwa orang itu sedang memanggil orang lain. Suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto? Suara itu menggema lagi. Ya, itu memang suara Naruto! Aku segera berlari ke sumber suara. Dia terdengar khawatir. Barangkali karena adanya ledakan besar tadi. Aku ingin segera menampakkan diri di hadapannya agar ia tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya meski masih berjarak cukup jauh. Dia menatap lurus ke arahku—tunggu, kenapa tatapan matanya seakan-akan menembus tubuhku? Dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan mukanya pun, kelihatannya dia tidak melihat aku.

"Naruto!" panggilku.

Dia tidak menyahut. Wajahnya masih penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Aku melambaikan tangan di atas kepala. Dia masih tak mengacuhkanku. Kenapa sih? Dia bahkan sudah berjalan mendekat dan masih bertingkah seakan-akan tidak ada aku.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam. Keadaan terasa semakin aneh saja. Dia terus berjalan mendekat dan melewatiku. Bahunya sempat bersinggungan dengan ujung bahuku. Aku melihat kontak fisik itu, tapi sarafku tak merasakan apa pun.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku mulai panik sekarang. Ini semakin terasa ganjil. Kakiku melangkah mengikuti jejak kaki Naruto. Bibirnya masih terus memanggil-manggil namaku dengan keras. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Kurasa dia merasakan kehadiran _ku_ di suatu tempat, tapi bukan di tempat aku berpijak sekarang.

Setelah melewati kelut-melut akibat ledakan tadi, langkah kaki Naruto berhenti. Dia menunduk kemudian bersimpuh. Dia memekikkan namaku keras sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku berusaha berlari untuk melihat apa yang Naruto lihat. Rasanya aku sedang terbang. Tubuhku mendadak ringan sekali.

Belum sempat aku melihat apa yang ada di balik tubuh Naruto, dia sudah berdiri sembari mengangkat sesuatu. Langkah kakiku berhenti.

Ini tidak mungkin. Sosok yang berada di dalam gendongan Naruto memiliki rambut merah muda yang persis sekali dengan yang kupunyai. Bedanya, rambut sosok itu sudah dikotori tanah ... dan darah?

Aku gemetar. Sungguh-sungguh tak ingin melihat lebih jelas. Namun, rasa takutku tak bisa dihindari lagi. Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Mataku melebar dan bahuku menegang. Sosok yang berada dalam angkatan tangannya adalah ... tubuhku.

Aku berteriak karena terkejut. Naruto sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu oleh suara kencangku, atau bahkan tak mendengarnya sedikit pun. Apa maksudnya ini? Kalau itu adalah tubuhku, lantas _aku_ ini apa?

...

Antara

 _By_ Daffodila

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _Prompt_ #6

SasuSaku _Canon for fiction_

 _Summary_ : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Canon setting. Aku bisa melihat mereka. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa melihatku. Yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah tubuhku yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit, bukan aku. Aku harap Sasuke-kun berbeda. Namun, aku tak kasatmata juga baginya. Aku di sini. Aku di sini. Aku di sini ...

 _Enjoy reading!_ :)

...

Aku hampir berasumsi bahwa aku sudah mati, kalau saja Naruto tidak berbisik, "bertahanlah, Sakura-chan," selama berkali-kali. Seharusnya akulah yang mengobati _shinobi_ yang terluka, menolong hidup rekan misiku yang nyaris mengalami renggutan nyawa. Tapi, keadaan berputar 180 derajat dari keharusan. Posisiku sekarang berada di dalam gendongan Naruto, dan dia sedang mencoba menyelamatkan aku dengan cara melompati dahan pohon secepat mungkin agar bisa segera tiba di desa.

Rekan misiku yang lain tak ada di sekitar sini. Mungkin mereka sedang mengurusi para ninja pelarian dari desa Kumo itu. Dengan ini, aku menyatakan bahwa aku telah gagal dalam menjalani misi. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka keadaan akan berputar menjadi seperti ini. Meski ada kemungkinan besar rekan-rekanku yang lain bisa mengurusi mereka dan misi ini dinyatakan sukses, tapi untukku tetap sebaliknya. Aku telah gagal dalam misi ini ... sebagai seorang ninja medis yang sama sekali tidak boleh terluka dan mati sebelum rekan-rekannya.

Aku tidak menyangka aku akan sanggup mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit sekarang, dan aku berlari sebelum pintunya tertutup. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menembus benda padat jika mengingat bahuku dan bahu Naruto yang bersinggungan tadi. Bahunya tidak menembus bahuku.

Para perawat segera bergerak dengan sigap namun tetap bertingkah berdasarkan rasa tenang, meski yang mereka hadapi adalah aku—seseorang yang mereka kenali. Naruto meletakkan tubuhku di salah satu tempat tidur dalam ruangan Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Dia kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan duduk di sebuah kursi, menggosok mukanya yang sudah sangat kusut semenjak membawaku ke mari.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku tidak bisa melihat Naruto dalam kondisi yang seperti itu. Shizune-senpai sudah turun tangan, dia membuka kelopak mataku, mengarahkan senter ke sana dan memerhatikan reaksi pupil. Pupilku tidak merespons apa pun. Tidak mengecil karena adanya cahaya yang sangat dekat, atau pun membesar ketika cahaya itu dijauhkan. Dia mendekatkan telinga pada bibirku, kemudian menekan-nekan luka di tanganku. Aku tidak merespons. Tidak memekik, melenguh, atau apa pun.

Sebenarnya ... apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?

Aku berdiri di samping tempat tidur, sejajar dengan bantal. Putih mulai dikotori merah dari kepalaku. Kelihatannya bekas lukaku belum mengering sama sekali. Noda darahnya semakin lama semakin melebar. Aku merinding. Ini memang pemandangan yang sudah biasa aku lihat sebagai tenaga kerja medis. Tapi, melihat kondisi seperti itu terjadi pada tubuhku sendiri, rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Jauh lebih buruk daripada biasanya.

Salah satu perawat, Haru, menangkap apa yang sedang aku lihat. Dia menarik leherku ke atas dan segera membalut lukaku dengan perban setelah dibersihkan. Balutan perban putih yang tidak hanya satu lapisan itu turut menutupi dahiku yang juga memiliki luka-luka kecil yang sudah dibuat steril.

Aku memerhatikan wajahku sendiri. Aku kelihatan sangat jelek. Wajahku membiru, seperti kekurangan oksigen sekaligus habis kena tonjok. Alis di atas mata kananku sudah tidak beraturan, terbelah menjadi dua, mengikuti lintangan luka yang ada di sana. Ini mengingatkanku pada Kakashi-sensei, bedanya lukaku sama sekali tidak mencapai mata. Rambutku kotor, sangat kotor. Kusut dan menggumpal karena darah yang masih basah atau pun yang mulai mengering.

Shizune-senpai kembali mendekatkan telinga ke wajahku. Kali ini, tepat di atas hidungku. Dia menekan dadaku berkali-kali seperti sedang memompa. Aku tahu dia sedang mengecek deru napasku. Aku sering melakukan ini pada pasien juga. Jari telunjuknya ditempelkan pada permukaan lubang hidungku. Tak lama, dia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Pasangkan alat bantu pernapasan untuk Sakura! Cepat!" perintah Shizune-senpai dengan sangat lantang.

Oh, tidak. Bahkan untuk bernapas normal pun, aku tidak bisa.

Pergerakkan mereka menjadi jauh lebih sigap daripada sebelumnya, namun tetap hati-hati. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa keadaanku seburuk ini hingga menghambat rutinitas yang aku lakukan secara tak sadar. Bernapas. Aku menarik langkah mundur karena merasa ketakutan. Langkahku menuju kematian semakin dekat, aku tahu itu.

Sebagai _shinobi_ , seharusnya aku tidak boleh takut mati. Tapi, dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku dihadapkan dengan tantangan maut, aku tak punya pilihan untuk mengontrol rasa takut. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih mati tanpa aku sadari sama sekali, bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku melihat Arata, salah satu perawat, mengambil sebuah gunting. Dia menggunting pakaianku hingga tak ada kain yang melapisi bagian atas tubuhku. Aku malu setengah mati. Terlebih lagi, dia itu laki-laki. Aku memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan menemani Naruto di luar. Bukan hanya karena malu, tapi karena aku takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kondisi tubuhku bisa lebih buruk daripada yang sudah aku ketahui.

Naruto masih kelihatan panik. Lututnya bergetar. Tangannya meremas rambut pirangnya yang sudah dipotong pendek. Aku tahu dia pasti belum sanggup memberi tahu siapa pun tentang kondisiku saat ini. Termasuk memberi tahu Sasuke-kun. Kira-kira, bagaimana, ya, reaksi Sasuke-kun nanti? Aku semakin takut jika harus memikirkan itu. Tapi, aku sangat membutuhkan dia untuk berada di sini.

Beberapa waktu terlewati dan pintu ruangan tempat tubuhku berada terbuka lebar. Tempat tidurku didorong ke luar. Aku sempat panik, takut tubuhku tidak ditutupi apa pun saat ini. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Tubuhku sudah ditutupi kain yang bukan pakaianku.

Naruto bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri Shizune-senpai. Dia tak mau membiarkan Shizune-senpai pergi sampai pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Tenanglah, Naruto! Sakura _akan_ baik-baik saja," katanya. Dari nada suaranya, dia terdengar sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kata-katanya benar. Aku meringis. "Kau membawanya ke mari tepat waktu. Yang bisa kaulakukan hanya memanggil kerabat Sakura, itu sudah cukup membantu kami. Kau harus tenang!" teriak Shizune-senpai sembari setengah berlari.

"Sakura mau dibawa ke mana sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ruang bedah."

Aku membeku. Aku berteriak lagi. Aku tak peduli bahwa aku berada di rumah sakit, aku tahu tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mendengarku. Lututku melemas. Aku terjatuh begitu saja hingga lututku menyentuh lantai. Apakah kondisiku seburuk itu hingga harus dibawa ke ruang bedah? Kalau sudah begini, aku yakin Tsunade-shisou akan turun tangan. Aku malu sekali. Dia _shisou_ -ku, seharusnya aku membuatnya bangga, bukan menyulitkannya dengan kondisiku saat ini.

Aku tidak mau ikut masuk. Aku takut. Aku pasti akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Aku pasti akan mengerti sekritis apa keadaannya. Aku memilih untuk tidak tahu sama sekali. Tahu atau tidak pun, tidak ada pengaruhnya padaku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjadi pengamat. Aku cukup tahu bahwa kondisiku sekarang tidak bisa diperbaiki hanya dengan cakra hijau yang mengalir melalui tangan. Ini sudah cukup untuk mengguncangku.

Naruto sudah pergi. Aku duduk sendirian di luar ruang bedah. Tanganku mengepal di atas lutut. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa jika akan segera mati. Aku hanya takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

...

Aku sering sekali memarahi kerabat pasien yang tidak bisa bersikap tenang, berkoar-koar penuh kemarahan karena tidak diizinkan untuk mengunjungi pasien yang terkait untuk sementara. Ada yang mudah menurut, menggeram, menahan amarah tapi menatap mataku dengan sangat tajam, menangis dan membujukku, dan banyak lagi. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke-kun akan melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya membuatku marah itu.

Dia terus-menerus berusaha membuka ruang bedah, aku tahu dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya karena pintu itu seharusnya bisa terbuka dengan sangat mudah. Yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya berupa gertakan. Dia hanya ingin melihatku. Kalau dia orang lain, aku akan membentak di depan wajahnya bahwa tidak ada orang lain bahkan orangtua dari pasien sendiri yang diizinkan masuk ke ruang bedah ketika operasi sedang berlangsung. Itu terlalu berisiko. Emosi dari orang-orang terkait hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi dokter dan perawat yang sedang bekerja di dalam sana. Dan aku teramat sangat yakin bahwa Tsunade-shisou sedang menahan amarahnya di dalam karena sikap Sasuke-kun saat ini.

Kakashi-sensei menarik tubuh Sasuke-kun menjauh dari pintu. Aku cukup terkejut dia ada di sini sekarang. Seharusnya dia masih sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai _Hokage_. Tapi, aku senang. Meski rasa senangku berdasarkan Kakashi-sensei yang sedikit melalaikan tugasnya.

Ketika Sasuke-kun mulai memberontak lagi, Naruto bergegas turun tangan. Sasuke-kun berhasil dijauhkan dari ruang bedah.

"Sasuke, tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" Sasuke-kun berteriak. "Yang berada di dalam sana adalah Sakura!" Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan amarah. Dia kelihatan sangat kalut. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti ini.

"Mereka bilang padaku bahwa Sakura akan segera baik-baik saja," kata Naruto, dia kelihatan menenangkan diri dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Sasuke-kun menatap wajah Naruto dengan tajam. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah hidung Naruto. "Kau," dia menarik napas panjang, "kau seharusnya menjaganya dan tidak membiarkan ini terjadi, Bodoh!"

Perawat di luar ruangan kelihatan sudah terganggu sejak tadi, tapi dia belum turun tangan karena melihat usaha Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto. Ketika keadaan sudah semakin gawat, dia menegur Sasuke-kun agar mengendalikan emosinya. Dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuk Sasuke-kun, seperti aku akan segera baik-baik saja asal dia bersikap tenang. Sepertinya dia lebih percaya perawat daripada Naruto, karena emosinya sudah mulai stabil sekarang.

Dia duduk dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Kalau saja dia tahu bahwa aku sedang duduk di sampingnya saat ini, dia pasti akan merasa lebih baik, atau malah takut? Tidak, tidak. Sasuke-kun bukan seseorang yang penakut. Aku mengusap punggungnya, berharap dia merasakannya. Tapi, dia tetap bertindak seakan-akan tidak ada yang menyentuhnya. Aku tersenyum pedih. Rasanya, ini seperti aku diabaikan. Aku dianggap tidak ada, padahal aku _ada_. Biasanya, punggung Sasuke-kun akan melemas setiap kali aku mengelusnya. Namun, kali ini punggungnya terus-menerus tegang.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke-kun, di samping lainnya, tidak menduduki aku. Kalau pun aku diduduki, aku yakin aku tidak akan merasa terganggu karena aku memang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Dia menepuk bahu.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih.

Kakashi-sensei berdiri di hadapan kami, dia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke-kun secara bergantian. Kelihatannya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Dia pasti tahu bahwa Naruto akan selalu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Seperti saat dia menenangkan kedua orangtuaku tadi yang kini masih saling menyandar mentransferkan kekuatan.

"Sakura-chan itu gadis yang kuat," kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke-kun menanggapi sekenanya. "Tapi, dia tidak cukup kuat untuk tidak berada dalam kondisi seperti saat ini."

"Dia akan bertahan hidup." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke-kun sekali lagi. Aku tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya mengingat kondisiku tadi. Kalau aku boleh besar kepala, aku memang kuat. Tapi, Sasuke-kun benar. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk bangun dari koma saat ini.

"Seharusnya aku ada di sana untuk menolongnya sebelum ini terjadi." Sasuke-kun nampaknya tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Aku tahu dia pasti menginginkan hal yang sama. Apalagi dia rekan dalam misiku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkannya. Ini salahku yang tidak cukup kuat.

Semakin lama, keadaan semakin hening. Yang terdengar hanya gertakan kaki dari orang-orang yang gelisah serta embusan napas berat. Operasinya cukup lama. Semua yang berada di sini sudah lelah menunggu.

Kakashi-sensei sudah kembali ke kantor _Hokage_. Sementara Ino baru datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu bersamaan dengan Hinata. Ino menemani orangtuaku semenjak tadi. Sasuke-kun masih terlalu canggung berkomunikasi dengan orangtuaku. Aku mengerti, sejak awal dia memang sudah bersikap antisosial.

Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali Sasuke-kun bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Dia gugup sekali. Lucu rasanya melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Kalau dia tahu aku menganggap dia menggemaskan, dia pasti sudah menatap wajahku dengan tajam dan mengerang tak nyaman.

Dia memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan sangat erat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu cemas, yang dihadapinya hanyalah makan malam di rumah orangtuaku. Bahkan, aku pun ada bersamanya.

Ayahku bersikap seperti biasanya, bertingkah seakan dia kenal dan dekat dengan Sasuke-kun padahal ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertatap wajah. Aku melirik ke arahnya sedikit, pegangan tangannya semakin erat seakan memberi kode bahwa dia bingung harus apa. Ya ampun, dia kelihatan lucu sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Ayahku memang menginginkan seorang anak lelaki, namun yang lahir adalah aku. Setelah itu, dia ingin aku memiliki adik lelaki, namun tak pernah tercapai. Ketika aku membawa Sasuke-kun ke rumah, barangkali dia merasa bahwa keinginannya akan segera terpenuhi. Aku membayangkan Ayah akan mengajak Sasuke-kun melakukan hal-hal konyol yang selalu aku dan Ibu tidak sukai. Kalau Sasuke-kun mungkin akan mau-mau saja kalau dilihat dari sikap gugupnya, pikirku waktu itu.

Dan tebakanku hampir benar. Tapi, memang tidak sekonyol yang aku bayangkan. Ayah hanya mengajak Sasuke-kun bermain _shogi_ , tidak ada yang aneh, sampai Ayah meminjam lipstik milikku. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk apa, aku memberikannya saja.

"Terima kasih, Anakku," kata Ayah.

Ternyata, Ayah memberlakukan peraturan. Yang kalah bermain akan mendapatkan sebuah coretan lipstik di wajahnya. Sasuke-kun mengerang. Aku membantunya menghalau tangan Ayah dari wajahnya.

"Ayah, hentikan," kataku sembari tertawa. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya.

Setelah permainan _shogi_ waktu itu, Sasuke-kun selalu mengelak setiap kali aku mengajaknya ke rumahku. Aku merasa tak enak sekaligus lucu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf soal ayahku," kataku.

Sasuke-kun melirikku. "Tidak—tidak apa-apa."

"Ayahku ... memang sedikit konyol. Aku dan Ibu sudah terbiasa. Aku mengerti kalau kau-"

"Ayahmu menyenangkan," potongnya.

Aku sampai tak berkedip karena terkejut. Meski dia sudah berkata begitu, tapi kadang-kadang dia masih enggan ke rumah orangtuaku. Sedikit trauma, mungkin? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi, dia tetap saja canggung. Dia selalu tidak bisa bicara atau menolak bicara. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin.

Pintu ruang bedah terbuka. Semua yang ada di sini bergegas berdiri, termasuk aku. Ayah dan ibuku menghampiri Tsunade-shisou, aku ragu-ragu mendekati mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kemarilah," panggil ayahku.

Dia terkejut, namun cepat-cepat mengangguk. Ayah menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke-kun dan masih merangkul Ibu. Wajah ketiganya semakin serius, meski wajah Ibu masih dipenuhi kesedihan. Aku merasa tidak enak.

"Sakura masih belum sadar. Dia berada di dalam kondisi medis paling kritis, koma karena trauma di kepalanya yang terbentur dengan sangat keras. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, otaknya memar, paru-parunya pun belum bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dia masih membutuhkan ventilator."

Aku menahan napas. Air mata Ibu mencair lagi, lututnya kelihatan melemas. Ayah merangkul Ibu semakin dalam dan pegangan pada bahu Sasuke-kun mengerat. Wajah Sasuke-kun kaku, sangat kaku. Tubuhnya kelihatan membeku. Aku tidak menyadarinya semenjak tadi, tapi tangannya menggenggam kain yang melapisi tangan Ayah erat-erat.

Aku ... tidak bisa melihat mereka seperti ini karena aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Kalau yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah kondisi tubuhku yang semakin memburuk dan orang-orang yang menjadi sangat emosional karena itu, aku lebih baik tidak bisa melihat saja. Aku yang ini lebih baik tidak ada. Tubuhku saja sudah cukup. Tubuhku tak akan tahu apa-apa soal ini. Tak akan merasakan, melihat, mendengar, atau apa pun.

Kalau keadaan yang aku hadapi seperti ini, aku ingin tetap hidup. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa berusaha, namun aku akan mencari tahu. Meski aku tidak tahu aku bisa mencari tahu dari mana. Tidak ingin melihat mereka jauh lebih sedih lagi adalah motivasiku.

Tapi ... orang yang pulih dari koma pun biasanya akan mengalami penurunan fungsi otak. Misalnya, aku mengalami kelumpuhan, apakah aku tidak akan membuat mereka sedih lagi? Atau aku malah akan membuat mereka repot dan semakin sedih?

Aku tidak tahu mana yang terbaik. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku bisa berusaha untuk menuju keduanya, hidup atau mati. Sejauh ini aku hanya pengamat tak berguna. Menenangkan pun aku tidak bisa.

"Paman," Sasuke-kun memanggil Ayah, "maaf, maaf aku tidak bisa menghindarkan Sakura dari ini."

Aku ingin menangis. "Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke-kun!" Aku angkat bicara. Tapi, tetap saja tak ada yang mendengar. Air mataku mulai mencair. Aku ... tidak bisa.

Ayah mendekap tubuh Sasuke-kun. "Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan salahmu, Nak. Jangan membebanimu dengan hal-hal seperti itu," kata Ayah.

Sasuke-kun tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam erat-erat. Napasnya masih saja berat.

Dalam tangisku, dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, memang aneh kalau aku merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya, kondisiku membuat Sasuke-kun tidak secanggung itu lagi dengan Ayah. Ini akan berefek baik kalau aku berhasil bertahan hidup ... atau pun tidak.

...

Aku dipindahkan ke ruangan Unit Perawatan Intensif. Ada labu berisi darah yang bergolongan sama denganku di atas tiang, dan ada selang bening berdiameter kecil yang menyambungkan labu itu dengan tanganku. Aku tahu, aku pasti sudah kehilangan darah banyak sekali. Alat bantu pernapasan menempel di wajahku, ada juga kabel-kabel yang menempel ke dada dan tersambung pada alat yang memperlihatkan detak jantungku. Aku masih kurang paham tentang alat-alat teknologi medis ini. Hal ini memang masih terhitung baru di Konoha. Ini adalah salah satu kemajuan di bidang medis setelah perang selesai.

Bagian atas tubuhku sudah tidak telanjang lagi. Perawat memasangkan pakaian khusus pasien. Miris sekali. Kadang-kadang, aku yang membantu pasien memakai pakaian berwarna putih kebiruan itu, sekarang akulah yang dibantu.

Belum ada satu orang pun yang masuk ke dalam sini kecuali perawat, Shizune-senpai, dan Tsunade-shisou. Bahkan Sasuke-kun pun tidak. Padahal, aku ingat sekali betapa inginnya dia melihat kondisiku saat masih di ruang bedah. Atau mungkin mereka memang belum diizinkan masuk? Kalau begitu, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak memberontak seperti tadi?

Aku tak ingin keluar dulu dari ruangan ini. Aku takut melihat duka menyelubungi orang-orang yang paling aku sayangi. Tak lama, Ayah masuk ke dalam. Dia mengusap rambutku pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak mengenai luka.

"Walaupun rambutmu dipotong, kau tetap terlihat cantik," katanya.

Aku tersenyum. Ayah memang sering bertingkah konyol, tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, sisi lainnya yang begitu penyayang akan muncul. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa haru. Ayah masih menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa rambut yang menutupi bagian yang terluka sudah dipotong habis. Helaian merah mudaku sudah tidak sebagus seperti saat orang-orang suka memujinya. Rambutku memiliki model yang tidak beraturan sekarang, sama sekali tidak kelihatan indah. Meski darah dan tanah sudah dibersihkan, tapi rambutku sangat lepek. Menurutku, aku kelihatan sangat jelek, tapi buat Ayah, aku tetap cantik.

"Ibumu sudah pulang. Dia lelah sekali." Ayah bersuara lagi. "Kau harus segera sadar, oke? Ibu kangen sekali padamu. Meski baru menjelang dua hari kau dalam kondisi seperti ini, namun rasanya sudah sangat lama."

Ayah duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur. "Ayah mau memberi tahu satu rahasia. Ini rahasia baru," ucapnya sok misterius. Dia berinteraksi denganku seakan-akan aku ini aktif. Seakan tahu bahwa _aku yang ini_ ada. "Sasuke-kun pernah canggung dengan Ayah, kan? Hahaha, tadi kelihatannya dia sudah tidak begitu. Itu karena kau, Sakura."

Ayah mengusap rambutku lagi. Halus sekali. "Kau harus segera sadar agar kau bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Kau pasti senang." Dia tersenyum.

Itu bukan rahasia lagi karena aku sudah melihatnya sendiri. Tapi, aku senang sudah mendengar rahasia itu dari Ayah. Ayah terus berbincang denganku dan aku terus mendengarkannya. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa merespons apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menyimak. Ayah bilang, ada yang mengantre untuk bicara denganku. Makanya dia segera pamit. Katanya, dia akan segera pulang dan menenangkan Ibu. Dan dia akan bergegas kembali untuk memantau perkembanganku.

Setelah Ayah keluar, Inolah yang masuk ke dalam. Matanya bengkak, sepertinya dia habis menangis. Dia duduk di tempat Ayah duduk tadi, kemudian menatap wajahku.

"Hei," suara Ino tercekat, "kau seharusnya lihat ke cermin sekarang. Dengan perban itu, jidatmu kelihatan semakin lebar." Dia mengusap tangan pada wajah.

Dasar Ino, dia bisa saja meledekku meskipun sedang sedih. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Aku memegang dahiku sendiri yang tak dibalut perban, kemudian melihat sosok aku yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Benar, dahiku kelihatan lebih lebar.

"Kalau kau sembuh nanti, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu."

Setelah Ino berkata seperti itu, ingatanku berlabuh saat ujian _Chuunin_ pertamaku. Aku memotong rambutku menggunakan _kunai_ , kemudian Ino yang merapikannya dan hasilnya bagus. Aku harap Ino punya solusi dari kondisi rambutku sekarang, kalau-kalau aku masih bisa sadar dan tetap bertahan hidup nanti.

Ino berbicara lumayan banyak. Setelah selesai, dia berdiri dan membungkuk, mengecup pipiku yang tak ditutupi ventilator penuh sayang.

"Cepatlah sadar. Aku menyayangimu, Jidat." Dia berbisik di telingaku dengan cukup keras hingga _aku_ bisa mendengarnya. Setetes air mata membasahi bantalku. Ino menangis lagi.

Aku tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia membawa vas bunga beserta bunga yang tidak aku ketahui apa. Dia meletakkannya di sebuah meja kosong. Kelopak putih bunga itu indah sekali. Kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Ino lagi, aku akan bertanya tentang bunga itu.

Tak lama setelah Ino pergi, hari mulai menggelap. Tak ada lagi yang datang ke sini. Tidak Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, atau siapa pun. Semenjak aku sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa merasakan sentuhanku begitu juga sebaliknya, dan aku tidak bisa menanggapi apa pun yang mereka katakan padaku, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Dan sekarang, aku merasa jauh lebih kesepian daripada itu.

...

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidur, tapi saat aku bangun, matahari sudah memancarkan teriknya melalui jendela. Aku tertidur di atas lantai dan sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Jika dilihat dari posisi matahari yang berada di puncak, sekarang pasti sudah tengah hari. Astaga, aku bangun terlambat sekali!

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Aku bergegas berdiri meski orang itu tak akan bisa melihat aku. Dia ... Sasuke-kun. Dia akhirnya datang ke mari. Aku ingin berlari dan memeluknya erat-erat. Aku sangat, sangat merindukannya.

Dia berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Di tangannya ada sesuatu yang begitu aku kenali. Sebuah hiasan gantung berbentuk lingkaran yang dililiti sulur-sulur tali rajut, di bawah lingkaran ada 3 bulu unggas yang bergantung. Sebuah penangkal mimpi buruk.

Aku terkejut dia membawa benda itu ke mari. Untuk apa? Itu, kan, miliknya.

Aku ingat dulu setiap kali dia bertemu denganku, matanya selalu memiliki kantung. Mukanya tak pernah kelihatan segar. Sepertinya dia lelah terus. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya apakah dia selalu mengalami tidur yang nyenyak, atau sebaliknya.

Dia tidak menjawab, aku asumsikan itu sebagai tidak.

"Kau sering mimpi buruk, ya?"

"..."

Aku mendesah. Kali ini, diamnya aku asumsikan sebagai iya. Aku meremas sebuah kotak yang aku sembunyikan di balik punggung. Aku sudah tahu Sasuke-kun memang sering mimpi buruk, aku bertanya hanya untuk memastikan.

"Huh, diam saja terus," keluhku. Aku pura-pura cemberut kemudian menyenggol tubuhnya menggunakan siku.

Dia melirik. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kurasa kautahu jawabannya."

Aku bukannya tahu, sebenarnya hanya menebak. Kalau aku hidup seperti Sasuke-kun dan kemudian berbalik arah ke jalan yang benar, kesalahanku di masa lalu pasti akan terus menghantuiku. Entah saat aku terjaga atau pun tidur.

Aku berdehem. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun," kataku. Aku mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Hm?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan kotak yang tadi disembunyikan. "Ini untukmu."

Dia terdiam sebentar dan menatapku lama. Bibirnya meliuk tipis. "Terima kasih, Sakura." Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada kotak hadiah yang aku berikan.

"Ayo buka kotaknya!"

Sasuke-kun mengangguk. Dia melepas ikatan pita yang melapisi kotak, kemudian membukanya. Dia keheranan ketika melihat isinya, namun dia meraihnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari kotak.

"Ini namanya penangkap mimpi," kataku sebelum dia bertanya, "mimpi buruk, tepatnya. Aku sudah menebak tidurmu tak pernah benar dari lama. Saat aku sedang beristirahat di sebuah desa yang dipenuhi warga sipil setelah selesai menjalankan misi, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko suvenir. Desa itu memiliki adat istiadat yang sangat kuat. Kemudian aku tertarik pada benda ini dan bertanya apa fungsinya. Bibi penjual bilang bahwa itu benda kuno yang mampu menangkal mimpi buruk, di saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa benda ini cocok menjadi hadiahku untukmu."

Sasuke-kun terdiam. Dia terlihat ... terpesona? Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. "Aa, terima kasih," katanya sekali lagi. "Aku akan menyimpan ini."

"Katakan padaku kalau benda itu bekerja." Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Namun, kantung matanya tak pernah menebal lagi, dan wajahnya kelihatan semakin segar dari hari ke hari.

Aku tidak mengerti apa motif Sasuke-kun membawa hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Apa dia akan mengembalikannya karena sudah menyerah? Maksudku, menyerah karena batas antara hidup dan matiku benar-benar serapuh air yang menyelubungi tali?

Pertanyaanku terjawab sedikit ketika dia menggantungkan penangkap mimpi di kepala tempat tidur. Sepertinya, dia hanya tak ingin aku mengalami mimpi buruk selama tidur—koma.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tak sama dengan yang lain. Sasuke-kun memang bukan seseorang yang pandai dalam berkata-kata. Barangkali, untaian kata yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya pun masuk ke dalam kategori kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki ketika menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang koma.

Sementara yang lain berbicara seolah-olah aku bisa mendengar mereka. Aku memang bisa mendengar mereka, tapi tubuhku mungkin tidak. Aku gemetar. Aku ingin merengkuh Sasuke-kun, meski tak ada satu pun kata yang lolos dari bibirnya. Setidaknya kehadirannya di sini sudah cukup.

Sasuke-kun merapikan rambutku, menyingkirkan helaian yang menempel ke pipi dan menutupi dahi. Dia menunduk. Kalau aku ada di posisi tubuhku saat ini, aku pasti bisa merasakan embusan napasnya di wajahku. Jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya semakin menipis, kemudian dia menciumku di dahi tanpa ragu dan tanpa rasa jijik. Perbanku sudah dihiasi noda darah yang mengering karena memang belum diperbaharui.

Aku memegangi dahiku. Aku ... tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dahiku memang dibalut perban, dan tidak hanya satu lilitan. Tapi, seharusnya minimal aku bisa merasakan tekanan di kening, meski tak merasakan hangatnya. Bibirnya masih menempel di dahiku. Ini adalah ciuman di dahi terlama yang pernah dia lakukan. Dan aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakannya. Aku ... mulai merasa benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku sekarang.

Ini bagaikan tubuhku dan aku adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Padahal, seharusnya tidak begitu. Aku tidak tahu aku ini apa sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku terpisah dari tubuhku sendiri dan tak bisa melakukan apa pun, merasakan apa pun selain hawa dingin yang terus-menerus meniupi tengkukku.

Sentuhan yang semua orang berikan padaku semakin menegaskan bahwa saraf di otakku memang tidak bekerja pada _aku yang ini,_ karena aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

Sasuke-kun menarik diri. Air mataku menetes ketika dia mengusap bagian wajahku yang tidak tertutupi ventilator. Dia memutar tubuh dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Aku berlari. Aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri di sini. Aku segera melewati pintu ketika Sasuke-kun membukanya. Aku terus mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar.

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap lurus. Dia berlari, saking cepatnya nyaris kelihatan seperti terbang. Aku tahu ke mana dia mengarah. Gerbang utama desa Konoha. Dia tidak mungkin pergi ketika keadaanku sedang kritis, kan?

Dia benar-benar pergi melewati gerbang. Aku masih terus berusaha mengejarnya. Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia sungguhan meninggalkanku di rumah sakit tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Rasa kecewa mulai memenuhi dadaku. Aku tidak tahu dia akan kembali atau tidak setelah ini.

Dia mulai melompati dahan pohon. Aku masih mengikuti, aku sama sekali tak mengenal rasa lelah meski tubuhku tengah terbaring lemah. Mataku membulat tak percaya ketika menyadari di mana Sasuke-kun menghentikan langkahnya. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak terakhir aku melihatnya. Tempat di mana sekelompok ninja membuatku terjebak di dalam keadaan yang masih tak aku mengerti hingga saat ini.

Sasuke-kun terpaku. Dia berjalan mengelilingi tempat ini, kelihatannya sedang mencari sesuatu. Apakah dia tahu bahwa di sinilah tempat di mana aku hampir mati? Mungkin Naruto sudah bercerita soal ini. Tapi, aku tak tahu pasti.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Aku bergegas menyusulnya. Dia berjongkok dan meraih sesuatu. Aku terperangah. Itu adalah saku senjataku. Aku ingat aku sempat melepasnya dari kakiku karena benda itu terlalu banyak menimbulkan suara setiap kali aku bergerak, padahal posisiku sedang bersembunyi. Aku terkejut benda itu masih terlihat utuh setelah terjadi ledakan.

Sasuke-kun meraihnya dan memasukkan saku senjataku ke dalam sakunya. Dia berdiri dan melangkah lagi. Kakinya menginjak tanah yang tidak rata, kemudian dia menunduk. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Itu sebuah _kunai_. _Kunai_ yang dilumuri darah kering. Aku mengernyit.

Sasuke-kun meraih _kunai_ itu. Dia menggesekkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang sudah terkena darah kering dari sana. Di jari telunjuknya menempel satu helai rambut berwarna merah muda. Aku terperanjat.

"Sakura ...," gumamnya. Dia menggenggam _kunai_ itu erat-erat, seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Kemudian _kunai_ itu dilemparnya hingga hilang dari pandangan.

Aku yakin, _kunai_ itu pasti senjata yang menembus tanganku hingga menahannya menempel dengan tanah.

Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun meninggalkan desa bukan untuk pergi dariku, tapi untuk memahami kronologi hingga koma harus aku alami. Aku sudah berburuk sangka padanya. Aku menatap wajahnya penuh penyesalan. Namun, sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku.

Dia kembali ke desa setelah merasa cukup. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit daripada mengikuti Sasuke-kun pulang ke apartemennya. Aku memang ingin terus bersamanya, tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali mendatangiku.

Ketika aku sampai, Kakashi-sensei baru saja keluar dari ruangan di mana aku berada. Aku segera berlari agar bisa melewati pintu. Aku baru saja melewatkan apa yang dia katakan padaku. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan kembali ke kantor Hokage. Aku mendesah.

Mataku menatap sekeliling. Seseorang baru saja mengganti bunga yang Ino simpan kemarin. Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Yang jelas aku berterima kasih sekali meski hanya bisa aku ucapkan dalam hati.

Naruto membuka pintu. Dia duduk di kursi kosong di samping tempat tidur.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bunga sakura akan mekar. Besok, merah muda di pepohonan tidak akan ada lagi," kata Naruto.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela. Benar, aku tidak sadar soal yang satu itu.

"Tapi ... itu bukan berarti Sakura yang ini akan berhenti bermekaran juga, kan?"

Aku tersentak. Mataku menatap wajah Naruto dalam-dalam. Wajahnya dipenuhi kepedihan.

"Maaf," dia menarik napas panjang, "kalau aku berhasil menjagamu waktu itu, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Kita pasti sudah tenang karena ninja pelarian dari Kumo yang berniat macam-macam pada Konoha sudah tertangkap. Sekarang juga mereka sudah tertangkap, sebenarnya. Tapi, keadaannya jauh berbeda jika kau hanya bisa berbaring di sini."

"Kalau kita sukses bersama-sama, kita pasti sudah saling traktir menggunakan uang bayaran misi kita." Naruto tertawa kecil. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Sasuke sangat marah padaku. Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak menyelamatkanmu sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. Memang, Shizune-senpai bilang kalau aku tidak membawamu ke mari secepatnya, mungkin kau sudah tidak terselamatkan ...," suara Naruto menggantung di udara, "tapi, menurutku, saat ini pun kau sudah sangat sulit untuk diselamatkan, kan?"

Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Sasuke berniat membunuh ninja-ninja yang membuat keadaanmu menjadi seperti ini, kautahu? Aku melarangnya. Mereka sudah diurusi pihak berwajib. Aku bilang, kalau dia melakukan itu, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke yang dulu."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto dengan suara yang tercekat.

Aku menatap wajahnya dan menggeleng. Tak peduli dia bisa melihatku atau tidak. "Bukan, ini bukan salahmu," gumamku lirih.

Dia tertegun, matanya menatap mataku. Aku terperanjat. Apa dia bisa melihatku? Tatapan matanya ini sama sekali tidak menembus tubuhku, mata birunya tepat menatap balik mataku. "Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sudah tidak ada gunanya juga, ya, menyesali yang sudah terjadi." Dia menatap tubuhku yang terbaring lagi. Bahuku melemas karena kecewa. Yang tadi hanya perasaanku saja.

"Kalau kau mau pergi ...," Naruto meneguk salivanya. Aku gemetar, "kau boleh pergi. Kapan pun, sesukamu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau ingat bahwa anak-anak di klinik rehabilitasi membutuhkanmu, rumah sakit membutuhkan ninja medis hebat sepertimu, aku membutuhkan sosok sahabat dan saudara perempuan sepertimu, kami membutuhkanmu, dan yang terpenting ... Sasuke membutuhkanmu."

"Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku. Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan titip salam." Naruto tersenyum lebar, meski matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku ... tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan jika aku harus kehilanganmu secepat aku kehilangan pemandangan bunga sakura." Naruto membersihkan tenggorokan dan memejamkan mata erat-erat.

Dia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Aku menangis mendengar kata-katanya. Aku mengisak. Aku tak kuasa lagi menatap wajahnya. Yang sanggup aku lihat hanya tangannya yang tertangkup di atas tanganku.

Dia mengusap wajahnya. "Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi," suaranya benar-benar bergetar, "keputusan selalu ada di tanganmu. Bukan di tangan dokter, perawat, atau pun alat-alat teknologi yang canggih ini. Tapi, kau harus tetap pikirkan mana yang terbaik."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-chan."

Selepas kepergian Naruto, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Tubuhku gemetar karena aku semakin mengisak. Aku sudah sangat lelah, tapi Naruto bilang aku adalah gadis kuat dan pantang menyerah. Kenapa sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi sekuat itu?

Bunyi abnormal merusak suara monoton dari alat-alat teknologi itu. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku berusaha tidak peduli. Aku menunggu pintu terbuka agar aku bisa keluar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan semuanya. Aku tidak tahu ini adalah keinginan terakhirku atau bukan.

Seorang perawat yang tidak kuketahui namanya membuka pintu, aku pun bergegas keluar. Tsunade-shisou, Shizune-senpai, para perawat segera menyusul langkah perawat yang tadi. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah denganku.

Keluar dari ruangan tidak membuatku jauh lebih baik. Suasana duka yang memenuhi lorong ini membuatku semakin terpuruk. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa. Aku melihat Sasuke-kun duduk di kursi yang berjauhan dengan yang lain, dia menunduk dalam-dalam dan mengepal tangan di atas paha.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Kepalaku diletakkan di atas pangkuannya yang kosong. Aku menatap wajahnya dari bawah. Dia memejamkan mata erat sekali hingga dahinya mengernyit. Ujung matanya dibasahi setetes air. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan memegang pipinya. Mengusapnya lembut, meski aku tahu sentuhan tanganku tak akan bisa membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Bibirnya terlipat ke dalam, kelihatannya dia sedang menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

Aku ikut memejamkan mata. Tanganku masih terus mengusap pipi, kini turun ke rahangnya. Air mata mulai memaksa keluar lagi. Mataku masih terpejam, namun cairan kesedihan itu berhasil lolos. Ada cairan lain yang membasahi pipiku. Aku membuka celah mata sedikit. Itu ... air mata Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Aku kembali menyembunyikan mata di balik kelopak dan membiarkan air mata kami saling terkontaminasi di permukaan wajahku sendiri.

...

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di posisi ini. Tapi, saat aku membuka mata, yang memasuki penglihatanku adalah wajah Sasuke-kun yang sedang tertidur. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali. Kantung mata kembali mengganggu wajahnya. Dulu aku yang berupaya untuk menghilangkannya, tapi sekarang justru muncul lagi karena aku.

Aku bangun dari pangkuannya dan memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Aku memeluknya erat sekali, seakan tak mau melepasnya. Kalau yang memeluk Sasuke-kun adalah tubuhku, dia pasti sudah melenguh kesakitan karena saking eratnya. Hangat tubuhnya masih tak bisa kurasakan. Sama saja seperti aku memeluk sesuatu yang hampa. Aku menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidangnya, berusaha menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Namun, tak ada wangi apa pun yang menusuk indra penciumanku.

Pintu ruangan Unit Perawatan Intensif terbuka. Seperti kucing yang terinjak ekornya, Sasuke-kun menegakkan tubuh seketika. Aku melepas lingkaran tanganku. Dia bergegas menghampiri Tsunade-shisou. Langkah kakinya yang tergesa membangunkan yang lain dari tidurnya.

"Detak jantungnya semakin melemah. Kondisinya semakin memburuk. Persentase kesadarannya semakin berkurang." Begitu kata Tsunade-shisou. Dia menundukkan wajah penuh penyesalan. Dia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang lain. Dia _shisou_ -ku, termasuk salah satu orang yg paling dekat denganku, satu dari sekian orang yang paling kusayangi.

Sasuke-kun menahan napasnya. Dia berlari memasuki ruangan dan duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

Aku mendengar pekikan kencang dari luar. Namun, tak ada satu orang pun yang menyusul masuk. Aku mengembalikan arah pandangku pada wajah Sasuke-kun. Dia menatap wajahku. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut.

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku."

Suara Sasuke-kun menyeruak masuk ke dalam telingaku. Suaranya rilih, berat, dan dalam. Aku tertegun. Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya yang kini tengah menatap tubuhku yang terbujur kaku. Sesegera mungkin aku berdiri di sisi lain ranjang, menyelami mimik mukanya yang masih saja kaku. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Rahangnya kelihatan lebih tegas—mengeras.

Ini adalah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke-kun untukku semenjak dia pertama kali mendengar kabar bahwa keadaanku seperti ini.

"Kau ... kau berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan aku. Kautahu, aku membenci seorang pembohong atau pun pelanggar janji. Tapi, kau ..."

Sasuke-kun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Suaranya menggantung di udara. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan khawatir. Tangannya terkepal di atas permukaan tempat tidur. Aku menggigit bibir hingga terasa perih.

"Sakura ..."

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat ketika mendengar suaranya. Sama tercekatnya dengan tenggorokan Sasuke-kun ketika memanggil namaku. Matanya masih terpejam erat-erat. Giginya menggertak.

"Jangan buat aku membencimu."

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku membencimu."

Aku bergeming. Napasku terhambat. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Sadarlah. Bangun."

Ada cairan yang menetes dari ujung dagunya. Aku mendongak. Cairan itu berpusat dari ujung matanya. Tangan yang sudah tidak menggenggam tanganku itu kini meremas sprei kasur hingga kusut.

"Tidak," dia menarik napas hingga bahunya naik, "aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau orang bilang mereka akan merelakanmu pergi agar kau tidak perlu menderita lagi karena rasa sakit, aku sama sekali tidak setuju. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, dan aku janji aku tak akan membiarkanmu menderita."

Dia tak pernah membuka matanya lagi, tapi cairan kesedihan itu terus mengalir hingga berkumpul lagi di ujung dagu. Setiap tetesnya jatuh membasahi tanganku.

Selama seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke-kun menangis. Aku baru melihatnya saat ini juga. Dan itu semua karena aku. Ini membuatku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin melihat ekspresi pedih seperti itu lagi di wajahnya. Aku takut.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai lagi. Aku memang egois. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup dengan penderitaan yang akan menyiksa tubuhmu. Maafkan aku atas itu. Tapi, aku berjanji aku akan membantumu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau, asalkan kau tetap tinggal."

Pegangan tanganku pada logam di sisi tempat tidur mengerat. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya lagi. Aku menunduk dan membiarkan air mataku jatuh membasahi tanganku sendiri. Kalau ada satu hal saja yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengikuti permintaan Sasuke-kun saat ini, aku akan melakukannya. Sesulit apa pun itu. Tapi, aku tidak punya petunjuk. Sejak awal ini terjadi, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar aku bisa hidup dan sadar, atau pun mati.

"Aku ... aku mencintaimu, Sakura," kepalan tangannya bergetar hebat. Dia merogoh sakunya dan kini menggenggam sesuatu, "kau lihat ini? Aku sudah berniat akan melamarmu ketika kau pulang dari misi kalau saja ini tidak terjadi."

Aku mendongak. Ada sebuah cincin manis yang tersemat di antara jepitan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Dia menarik tangan kiriku dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisku. Aku semakin mengisak dan memekik kencang. "Kalau kau mengalami penurunan fungsi otak setelah kau sadar nanti, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan membantumu apa pun itu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, menjadi suamimu. Kalau kau membutuhkan fisioterapi, psikoterapi seperti apa yang Tsunade-sama katakan sebelum ini, aku akan menemanimu kapan pun itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan kesempurnaanmu, aku hanya membutuhkanmu di sisiku selama seumur hidupku."

Bahu Sasuke-kun terguncang. Dia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi dan menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Aku sudah tidak kuat melihat segalanya lebih lanjut. Aku sudah letih. Benar-benar lelah. Lututku melemas hingga aku bersimpuh di atas lantai. Isakanku tak akan pernah habis. Aku memejamkan mata. Hatiku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sama sekali.

Dalam benakku, aku mendengar suara mendiang nenek dan kakekku memanggil namaku. Ada bayangan yang begitu jelas akan wajah Neji, _Sandaime-sama_ , Obito, dan Itachi-san yang tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apa ini detik-detik terakhir aku hidup di dunia ini? Mataku terasa sangat perih. Aku hanya akan melepas semuanya. Aku tidak akan berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui caranya. Aku sudah menyerah. Aku memang tidak sekuat itu.

Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, semuanya. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa menanggung lagi apa pun beban ini. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai lagi." Dari sisi yang berlawanan, aku mendengar suara Sasuke-kun yang lirih dan dalam. Kata-kata yang sudah disebutkan, dia ulangi lagi. Suaranya tercampur cekatan di tenggorokan. "Tetaplah di sini."

Tubuhku terasa begitu ringan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hampir meremukkan tanganku. Sesuatu itu hangat dan begitu bernyawa. Ini pertama kali aku mulai merasakan sesuatu lagi. Sarafku berjalan dengan baik lagi.

Ini tangan Sasuke-kun.

Pipiku terasa benar-benar basah. Aku tidak ingat bahwa aku menangis separah itu hingga mataku terasa begitu berat. Sebelumnya, saat menangis pun basahnya tidak ketara seperti ini. Aku berusaha menggerakkan jemariku dan mengusap permukaan tangan Sasuke-kun. Hangat, kulitku berhasil meraba lagi.

Getaran ganjil dari tempat tidurku tiba-tiba menghilang. Tempat tidur ini terasa lebih luas daripada sebelumnya. Napasku mulai terasa aneh. Terasa pengap. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tangan kiriku untuk melepas sesuatu yang menghalangi napasku. Tanganku masih terasa dililiti tali dengan begitu kencang. Kaku, berat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bergerak pun menjadi sesulit ini.

"Sa...kura?"

Sasuke-kun membantuku melepas sesuatu yang menutupi wajahku. Aku bisa bernapas dengan jauh lebih baik. Aku mengerjapkan mata dan berusaha untuk membukanya perlahan-lahan. Sakit dan perih. Aku meringis hebat. Segaris cahaya mulai memasuki indra penglihatanku, aku menyipit kemudian mencoba untuk membukanya lagi. Ketika berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya, cairan kesedihan pun tumpah. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku bahkan tak menghendaki hal itu.

"Sakura?" Suara Sasuke-kun menggema lagi. Suaranya serak, seakan berdebu.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan bibir. "Sa—su-ke-kun."

Aku ... masih hidup? Aku masih hidup! Aku mendengar suaranya melalui telingaku, menyebut namanya menggunakan bibirku, menatap wajahnya dengan mataku yang luar biasa sembab, merasakan genggaman tangannya yang nyaris membuat tulangku remuk, dan mengusap tangannya hingga kulitku berhasil meraba lagi.

Dia bergeming dan menatapku dalam. Matanya penuh dengan fantasi. Rahangnya bergetar. Aku tahu, dia pasti sama terkejutnya dengan aku. Dia menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya didekatkan pada wajahku. Embusan napas kami saling bersahutan. Tangannya memegangi pinggulku, seakan ingin memelukku. Dia menciumku, kecupan-kecupan ringan yang manis dan lembut. Asin terkecap di bibirku. Bulu matanya yang basah menyapu pipiku.

"Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu," gumamnya serak.

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menatap matanya. Aku menyelaminya begitu dalam, hingga aku bisa membaca jiwanya. Ini tatapan yang paling aku rindukan. Kecupan lembut yang paling membuatku merasa kehilangan. Dekapan hangat yang kembali membuatku merasa hidup.

Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi pita suaraku sepertinya belum sanggup mengucap sesuatu lebih dari satu kata. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Tangan Sasuke-kun mengusap rambutku dengan begitu lembut. Dia menyentuhku dengan begitu hati-hati. Seakan aku adalah sesuatu yang rapuh, yang akan menghilang dalam sekali sentuh. Ujung hidung kami saling bersinggungan. Aku menikmati deru napasnya yang bergetar.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," gumamnya lirih. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Setitik air terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, kemudian jatuh membasahi ujung mataku. Aku berkedip dan membiarkan tetesan itu membasahi pipi.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkari jari manisku. Dingin khas dari logam. Aku menoleh dan berusaha membuka suara. "A—ku mende-ngar se-mua-nya."

"Hm?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tak memercayai bibirku untuk berbicara. Aku tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Dia menarik tangan kiriku dan mengusap jari manisku dengan lembut. Tak lama setelah itu, dia mengecupnya.

"Aku janji tak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi lagi padamu."

Sekali lagi, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sa—suke-kun," aku mencoba menarik napas agar aku sanggup berbicara lagi, "kau menye-lamatkan-ku." Tanganku terulur. Meski gerakan tanganku sekaku _kuguutsu_ , aku tetap berusaha agar aku bisa menyentuhnya. Aku ingin merasakan lagi kehadirannya. Nyata atau tidak nyatanya. Semu atau tidaknya.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Aku merasakannya. Hangat tubuhnya mengalir ke dalam aliran darahku. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Dia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang paling aku sukai. Dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi, kali ini aku bisa merasakan tekanannya. "Kau juga."

...

Selesai

...

Total words (story only): 7668

A/n:

Oke, izinkan saya mbacot. Ini a/n yang panjang. Area anti-EyD.

Terinspirasi dari konsep cerita dalam film If I Stay dan sebuah contoh paragraf di salah satu blog yang memuat artikel tentang stream of consciousness (alur kesadaran). Dari If I Stay, saya memang terinspirasi dari film-nya, tapi mencari referensi melalui novelnya yang ditulis oleh Gayle Forman.

Kalo referensi soal kondisi medis, pengobatan, dll, itu saya browsing di Google dan ngawang-ngawang dari pengalaman opname. Da saya mah apa atuh cuma anak kecil yang baru lulus SMA hiks :'( #apaan. Jadii, maaf sekali kalo ternyata ada yang mengerti keadaan Sakura di fanfiksi ini tapi saya menuangkannya dengan banyak kesalahan. Hehehehe. Koreksi aja koreksi deh :) sekalian pengetahuan umum buat saya juga :')

Btw, Unit Perawatan Intensif itu terjemahan dari ICU yang merupakan singkatan dari Intensive Care Unit. Ini latarnya canon. Rasanya aneh kalo saya pake istilah bahasa Inggris. Wkwkwk. Maaf yak kalo semakin ngaco lol.

Err ... saya gak tau ini melanggar guidelines BTC atau nggak ._. Saya publish ini beneran modal nekat sebenernya huhu. Habisnya dunia yang saya ngerti itu hanya dunia sekolah dan ekstrakurikulernya #ea. Saya juga bukan anak PMR. Sooo, I swear this is the hardest oneshot that I've ever written. I'm glad I'm able to finish this story. Really.

Makasiih banget buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Kuat baca sesuatu yang monoton, setidaknya itu menurut author-nya sendiri, heheu. Saya jarang minta review dari reader, tapi karena saya kerja keras(?) *lebay lo* buat fanfiksi ini ... mind to review? Hehehehe, thank you.

Daffodila :)


End file.
